Gary Vs. Muggy Rap Battle
A Rap Battle between Gary, some stupid clone guy, and Muggy, our Lord and Saviour. The Battle MC (Maniac Clone) Gary Vs. MC (Mug Collector) Muggy Gary Gary, Gary, Gary, Gary Oh yeah, it’s me, OG, MC, that’s Gary. I’m the OM, original meme, supreme meme, if you know what I mean. We are Gary’s, we’re a dream team. Conquered Vaults, call us the Enclave, Assaulting vaulting Vault Dwellers, idiots couldn’t behave, Didn’t bother getting a cellar to give them a proper grave. Yes we’re plenty in numbers, We’ll never slumber. We have some murderous tendencies, We have barbarous specialties, Committed nefarious felonies, Yes we’re notorious enemies. So what are you? Little Securitron? You kidding, this is what we need to take on? We could take you out with one hit of a security baton, Wasn’t even included in the main game, you were part of an add-on. Yes, we have the same name, but let’s settle upon, Our name is a real name, your name is something you add-on, A noun, you’re an adjective, you ain’t effective, We’re selective, a collective, it ain’t subjective, it’s objective, We see stuff in the right perspective. While we’re respected and perfected, You are neglected, rejected, you go undetected, but that was expected, You’re a joke, wear an invisibility cloak, broke, addicted to your own type of coke. No one gives a fuck about a mug, Sorry to break the news to you, but Muggy, you ain’t funny, You’re sad, pathetic, Now don’t get mad, but you’re not esthetic, Nor are you close to poetic, We could beat you with only a magnet, you’re electromagnetic. Don’t want to meet you, don’t want to greet you, you’re the saddest bot on this planet. Now you only need to accept it. Muggy Hey, hey you. … … … Got any mugs? Live in the Sink, what did you think? Sure, you wanna fight me, don’t wanna rethink? Because I can destroy you, won’t even blink, You annoy me, you don’t rap sync. I’m gonna enjoy dissing you here in the Sink. Coming straight outta Big MT, I that a pig I see? Oh no, it’s big boy Gary. Believe me, I’ll guarantee thee, I’m like the 1st Recon, last thing you’ll never see, You’re a wannabe, I’m the nominee, easily the most beloved NPC in this whole Wiki, It’s the reality, I have a greater vocabulary, know my ABC, You’re illiterate, a degenerate, Meet Caesar, he’s the true belligerent, He’d make you an itinerant. Lone Wanderer murdered all of you, Courier made me part of his crew. People stood for me in a queue, While you had no clue. Yes, I’m insane, at least I acknowledge it. If I’d try to explain it to you, you’d be astonished by it. You only bring pain, no one would care if you vanished. I entertain people, people can laugh about my suffering, No one would weep about losing your stuttering. I’m essential, you can’t kill me, You’re experimental, you have no free will. All you think of is stabbing and jabbing and grabbing, You’re a racist, attack only non-clones, Even though you’re also just skin and bones. Still angry at them for messing with your hormones. You’re forcing them out of their homes. I’m with the Auto-Doc, Guy will automatically fuck you up. And meet the Book Chute, He’ll unhook that ugly jumpsuit. The Light Switches might turn me on, But they can’t turn off your light as it’s already gone. And I’m with Blind Diode Jefferson, He isn’t aligned with the Railroad, but still fighting for your independence, son. Know the Biological Research Station? Logical, fellow searches information. You can call me the Toaster because I just roasted you. Gary If you’re a toaster, can I be the death ray? With my last breath I would say, How I got rid of my creators and yours stayed. Alive is what he was, you even had time in your favour. Strive for his dead, but you needed someone else to be your saviour. Asked some message man to do your bidding, Got a message for you man, your suffering is unremitting. One of the cruellest things is what we were committing, The scientist ribs were useless when their right and left body parts were splitting. We were ruthless when their heads fell off after hours of hitting. The way they died surely was fitting. Murdered by their own creation, it’s a classic. That’s how you do it, we deserve an oration, do it the right way, do it dramatic. Category:Muggy Songs Category:Rap Battle Category:Muggy Category:Fan-Made